dnd_temphere_and_thrrasirfandomcom-20200215-history
Apogri
Apogri is an NPC from the Temphere campaign universe. She is a lizardfolk from the marsh to the west of Caellond, and the leader of the Shifting Mist. Noted to have a distinctive white crest. History The party met Apogri when they travelled to Kuria to hear the scalefolk's side of the story about the Black Claw and the conflict with Mire's Edge. Apogri was glad to talk, and unlike the other scalefolk wasn't immediately defensive at the questions, recognizing the party's good intentions. She explained the history of the truce as well as what she knew about the situation with the Black Claw. Contrary to what Mire's Edge assumed, the Shifting Mist had tried to go after the bandits, but every time they did a massive, impenetrable fog would rise over the marsh, blocking their progress. She also directed them to speak to Captain Yuty about an incident where several humans had attacked the Shifting Mist's scouts, as well as the storyteller Irthir when the party asked her about the feathered snake they'd run into. The party met up with Apogri again after they were able to defeat Wenrule and convince the Black Claw to surrender. Apogri was deeply disappointed with Yuty for her betrayal, and had a hushed private discussion with her while the Shifting Mist warriors took the rest of the Black Claw into custody. Apogri opted not to try to exact justice against the dragon Dodriar, deciding that his nearby parents would be able to concoct a far more suitable punishment for his actions than she ever could. When the party prompted, Apogri agreed to meet with the Mire's Edge folks again to discuss what all had happened. She met with Ruth Ordalir, the mayor of Mire's Edge, not long after that. Apogri admitted that, while she hadn't condoned the actions of the Black Claw, some of them had been of her people, and she was going to see to it that they didn't get off lightly for their crimes. However, she also confronted Mire's Edge about the attack against the scouts, which a constable from the city confessed were indeed a group of six disillusioned young idiots from the village. After much discussion, Apogri and Ruth agreed to re-instate the truce between their people. Personality Apogri is polite, diplomatic, wise, and fair-minded. Though she cares about her own people first and foremost, she also acknowledges when compromises are necessary. According to Yuty, Apogri would much rather talk than fight, and never jumps to conclusions until she has all the facts. Trivia * Apogri possesses a pet black guard drake. * She is noteworthy for shrewdly guessing that the Silvertongue Staff was behind the deaths in the Yuan-Ti temple, as she looke directly at it while telling Mire's Edge representatives that "the danger isn't there anymore." * Apogri is the only character in the swamp to have been explicitly told that Dahlia being a gold dragon was a ruse. The party never told the Mire's Edge or Kuria citizens about that ruse at all, and the Black Claw members who knew about it were never informed that they'd been fooled. Category:Temphere Category:Temphere Characters Category:Temphere NPCs